


novae

by dreamweavernyx



Series: (everything but) the kitchen sink: a multifandom drabble collection [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavernyx/pseuds/dreamweavernyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to build a constellation but they're all solitary stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	novae

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first movie.

Genius is a lonely thing.

 

Jim knows this better than anyone else, hides it in drinks, bad flirting, and the occasional tryst, and tries to convince himself otherwise.

 

Until he gets the _Enterprise_.

 

He’s known that only the best come to the _Enterprise_ , of course, but only when he walks onto the bridge on day one, feeling the empty _silence_ of geniuses lost in thought and not-conversation, does it hit him.

 

He’s got a starship of geniuses, but they’re all lonely souls, and he hopes that somehow, in the company of contemporaries, they can all become somewhat like family. (Eventually.)


End file.
